


Broken

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, OC/Thor rape, Whump, caretaking Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: After Thanos was defeated, Loki and Thor wandered the galaxy, homeless.  Loki tried to keep Thor distracted with adventures and battles, anything to keep that empty look of loss from his eyes.Eventually, Thor began to heal, and they decided to find a new home.  Somewhere peaceful, where they could be something other than lost.Nothing was ever so easy.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> @loxxxlay, this is all your fault for asking for Thor whump. I read that, and this wrote itself. Omg, what did you do?

When Thanos was defeated, and the damage undone as was possible, the brothers found themselves... anchorless.

They knew some Asgardians had escaped Thanos’ attack, perhaps a few dozen, but if they had survived fleeing in the tiny lifeboats and made it to some safety, there was still no way to find them. Same for the handful of Asgardians who might have been offworld when Hela attacked.

They were invited to stay on Midgard, even Loki. But it wasn’t home. They had no home.

They hitched a ride with the Guardians, to a busy trade world, but didn’t stay with them, or on that world, long. They said they were searching for their people. No way to find them but looking, after all. But they both knew. They were just... wandering.

Loki handled it better than Thor. He had some experience in feeling homeless. Thor tried to put on a brave face, would smile and act cheerful when appropriate, but Loki could tell there was an emptiness in him.

Loki knew no cure for such a thing, except to keep Thor from sinking into it until he learned to live around it. He tried to find them plenty of adventures to go on. Noble quests. Days to save. It worked sometimes. Sometimes Thor was distracted from the empty thing in him, and seemed himself. When evil to defeat couldn’t be found, Loki played the part himself, just to keep Thor from sinking into despair. He kept the damage low, and Thor seemed to understand what he was doing, and played along. He did it to make Loki happy. Loki did it to make Thor happy.

Decades passed. Thor began to seem less like a walking corpse. Moments of actual happiness were less brief and scattered.

Loki began considering the future. He might spend his millennia of life wandering the galaxy, but Thor was the home type. Oh, when they lay together, when he was within Loki, he would declare Loki to be his home, and perhaps he meant it, but it wasn’t the same, and it wasn’t what he needed. Perhaps... they could settle somewhere. Loki was capable of children. He could give Thor dozens of them. If they could not rebuild Asgard, they could at least not be the last. He could picture Thor all too clearly in a lush green field - any field he was in for long would become lush and green - with the sun shining on him. They could choose some peaceful little world that could use a fertility god blessing their crops, and a secluded little place, and be the mythical creatures nature intended them to be.

Yes. Loki had decided. He would give them a few more years of this, until Thor’s eyes stopped getting that hollow look so often, then he would find them somewhere to settle, and make Thor delirious with domestic pleasure.

Of course, things were not always that simple.

\-----------------------------------------------

There were not supposed to be gods already on this world.

They had not sensed any, when they’d arrived. There were legends, yes, but they were old, terribly old. Whatever gods might once have been here, they must have moved on long ago. This was a simple world. Small tribes and villages. Small towns and small kings. Thor had found a farming community he liked, and Loki had cared only that there were mountains for them, and they had nestled into said mountains and let Thor’s power flow out to the land below. A few locals knew of them, but they were a matter of rumor rather than fact, as they should be.

It had all been going well. They had a home. Loki had said soft things about a future in their cozy bed, and now grew round with child.

They woke something. Just being there, letting their power and nature flow free, had woken something old and dark. An ancient god of war had slumbered for thousands of years, since his previous ravages had left the world so devastated they no longer had the population for war, and so culturally scarred they never regained the habit.

But the presence of two gods, and a growing third, was too much. They woke him. He had crawled out of a rupture in the earth, in bubbling fire, and destroyed the farmers below, and bellowed for the intruders to show themselves.

Loki had wanted them to leave, to flee in their ship. Thor could not. He was new here, yes, but he meant to be a god here, and so could not simply run.

He should have run.

He was too new here. A rumor, not a god. War was too old here, embedded in the air and ground and minds.

Thor knelt at his feet. War did not even bother putting him in chains. He had no need. He had Loki in chains. Loki, bound and gagged, pregnancy all the more obvious with his round belly the only part not coiled in metal. He dangled over the break in the earth War had climbed out of, full of roiling flame. Even if Loki survived the fire, if dropped he would plummet down into whatever hell War had slumbered in these millennia.

“I surrender.” Thor said, unnecessarily. “Let them go. I am the one responsible for coming to your world. I will stay and be punished in whatever way you see fitting. Let them go.”

“Why would I let them go, when I can simply keep you both?” War chuckled. “I think you will be all the more obedient, knowing a single thought from me will drop your mate and spawn.”

Thor shuddered. He... he couldn’t think of a way out. He didn’t know what to do.

And he had learned, painfully, that sometimes there was not a way.

War rose from his throne. “Come with me.” As he walked, a fortress rose, shaking the ground, to a towering height. It might have been impressive, but Thor did not watch it. He looked back at Loki.

Loki shook his head. He had no ideas either. Not from his position.

Thor followed.

The fortress was hellishly hot, almost an oven. War led him into an opulent room, which must be his chambers.

He suddenly grabbed Thor’s chin, and yanked, up, making Thor momentarily stumble. “What are you?”

“Once, many things. Only a fertility god, now. I was drawn here to the farmers. I did not know this world was yours.”

“How unfortunate for you.” He squeezed Thor, making Thor strain against the pressure. “You woke me early. These pathetic mortals have only the numbers for tiny skirmishes. I am used to finer fair. But a fertility god.... You will make them grow in numbers. You will make them overrun their own resources.”

Once, Thor would have refused. Even with Loki at stake, he would never bow to such a creature, and turn his powers to such evil.

He had lost much since then. He had lost such heroic stubbornness.

Suddenly, he was flung toward the bed. “Undress.”

Thor clenched his jaw, and took a deep breath. Then closed his eyes, and did as commanded. He had learned there was nothing safe. All the enemies and dangers before, even the ones that defeated him, had at least been faced with dignity. Now he would lose that too. It didn’t matter.

War shoved him roughly, sprawling across the mattress. “You will just have to help me pass the time, until the mortals are ready to provide better sport. Who knows, perhaps by then I will have you so well trained, I will even allow your mate to go free.”

That would be decades. Generations. He had to do something. He had to do something to defeat this creature, to save Loki and their unborn child. Loki could use magic to halt his pregnancy, to buy time, but Thor had to do something. He had to think of something. He had to... at least feel urgency about it.

He didn’t. The thoughts that he must do something were like reading a script. What he felt was the emptiness that had consumed him after Thanos. He had to do something, though. If not for himself, then for Loki.

He didn’t feel it, when War climbed onto the bed and put him to harsh use. Oh, it hurt, he was vaguely aware of it hurting, but it didn’t... matter. He didn’t care when War used his mouth, and made him swallow his burning seed. When War made him come, and taunted him for it, he couldn’t feel the shame of it. When War set to more inventive torments, Thor screamed, but only his body. He didn’t... care.

He had no way out. No way out without losing Loki. And there would be no point, then.

He lost time. Was it weeks? Years? He truly couldn’t tell. He had no interest. He offered no resistance, body or mind.

He blinked a bit, at the novelty of a blade tearing open War’s throat. War’s body spasmed and flailed, and fell to the side, over the edge of the bed.

“Thor!”

Loki was over him, grabbing his shoulders.

“Thor!”

Loki?

Loki was stroking his face, tone urgent and frightened. “Thor! Thor! We have to go! He has followers, they will be coming! You’re in no state to fight them, so you must be in a state to run!”

“Loki?”

“Yes!” Loki looked so relieved at him responding. “Thor, get up! Get up! We must go!”

Thor got up. He ran, following Loki. He smashed anyone that tried to stop them against the burning walls.

Anyway. His body did.

\---------------------------------------------

Loki lay next to Thor, curled by his side, on their bed on their little ship. His belly made the position a bit uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t move.

They were drifting, vaguely in the direction of a populated world, but Loki was in no hurry to get them there.

He stroked Thor’s face. “We’ll find another place. We’ll make sure there are no other gods this time. We’ll have a home. I promise you.” He knew distraction was not what Thor needed to heal, this time. He needed somewhere peaceful and quiet. He needed rest.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to cry. Thor barely spoke. Barely moved. Barely looked at him, or anything else.

He was broken.

“I’ll find us a home. I’ll find somewhere safe. You will get better.” He kissed Thor’s cheek. “I promise.”

Thor didn’t respond. Loki curled against him, two homeless, lost gods of nothing, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
